The invention relates to an integrated system of programming communication and involves the fields of computer processing, computer communications, television, radio, and other electronic communications; the fields of automating the handling, recording, and retransmitting of television, radio, computer, and other electronically transmitted programming; and the fields of regulating, metering, and monitoring the availability, use, and usage of such programming.
For years, television has been recognized as a most powerful-medium for communicating ideas. And television is so-called “user-friendly”; that is, despite technical complexity, television is easy for subscribers to use.
Radio and electronic print services such as stock brokers' so-called “tickers” and “broad tapes” are also powerful, user friendly mass media. (Hereinafter, the electronic print mass medium is called, “broadcast print.”)
But television, radio, and broadcast print are only mass media. Program content is the same for every viewer. Occasionally one viewer may see, hear, or read information of specific relevance to him (as happens when a guest on a television talk show turns to the camera and says, “Hi, Mom”), but such electronic media have no capacity for conveying user specific information simultaneously to each user.
For years, computers have been recognized as having unsurpassed capacity for processing and displaying user specific information.
But computer processing is not a mass medium. Computers operate under the control of computer programs that are inputted by specific users for specific purposes, not programs that are broadcast to and executed simultaneously at the stations of mass user audiences. And computer processing is far less user friendly than, for example, television.
Today great potential exists for combining the capacity of broadcast communications media to convey ideas with the capacity of computers to process and output user specific information. One such combination would provide a new radio-based or broadcast print medium with the capacity for conveying general information to large audiences—e.g., “Stock prices rose today in heavy trading,”—with information of specific relevance to each particular user in the audience—e.g., “but the value of your stock portfolio went down.” (Hereinafter, the new media that result from such combinations are called “combined” media.)
Unlocking this potential is desirable because these new media will add substantial richness and variety to the communication of ideas, information and entertainment. Understanding complex subjects and making informed decisions will become easier.
To unlock this potential fully requires means and methods for combining and controlling receiver systems that are now separate—television and computers, radio and computers, broadcast print and computers, television and computers and broadcast print, etc.
But it requires much more.
To unlock this potential fully requires a system with efficient capacity for satisfying the demands of subscribers who have little receiver apparatus and simple information demands as well as subscribers who have extensive apparatus and complex demands. It requires capacity for transmitting and organizing vastly more information and programming than any one-channel transmission system can possibly convey at one time. It requires capacity for controlling intermediate transmission stations that receive information and programming from many sources and for organizing the information and programming and retransmitting the information and programming so as to make the use of the information and programming at ultimate receiver stations as efficient as possible.
To unlock this potential also requires efficient capacity for providing reliable audit information to (1) advertisers and others who pay for the transmission and performance of programming and (2) copyright holders, pay service operators, and others such as talent who demand, instead, to be paid. This requires capacity for identifying and recording (1) what television, radio, data, and other programming and what instruction signals are transmitted at each transmission station and (2) what is received at each receiver station as well as (3) what received programming is combined or otherwise used at each receiver station and (4) how it is received, combined, and/or otherwise used.
Moreover, this system must have the capacity to ensure that programming supplied for pay or for other conditional use is used only in accordance with those conditions. For example, subscriber station apparatus must display the commercials that are transmitted in transmissions that advertisers pay for. The system must have capacity for decrypting, in many varying ways, programming and instruction signals that are encrypted and for identifying those who pirate programming and inhibiting piracy.
It is the object of this invention to unlock this great potential in the fullest measure by means of an integrated system of programming communication that joins together all these capacities most efficiently.
Computer systems generate user specific information, but in any given computer system, any given set of program instructions that causes and controls the generation of user specific information is inputted to only one computer at a time.
Computer communications systems do transmit data point-to-multipoint. The Dataspeed Corporation division of Lotus Development Corporation of Cambridge, Mass. transmits real-time financial data over radio frequencies to microcomputers equipped with devices called “modios” that combine the features of radio receivers, modems, and decryptors. The Equatorial Communications Company of Mountain View, Calif. transmits to similarly equipped receiver systems by satellite. At each receiver station, apparatus receive the particular transmission and convert its data content into unencrypted digital signals that computers can process. Each subscriber programs his subscriber station apparatus to select particular data of interest.
This prior art is limited. It only transmits data; it does not control data processing. No system is preprogrammed to simultaneously control a plurality of central processor units, operating systems, and pluralities of computer peripheral units. None has capacity to cause simultaneous generation of user specific information at a plurality of receiver stations. None has any capacity to cause subscriber station computers to process received data, let alone in ways that are not inputted by the subscribers. None has any capacity to explain automatically why any given information might be of particular interest to any subscriber or why any subscriber might wish to select information that is not selected or how any subscriber might wish to change the way selected information is processed.
As regards broadcast media, systems in the prior art have capacity for receiving and displaying multiple images on television receivers simultaneously. One such system for superimposing printed characters transmitted incrementally during the vertical blanking interval of the television scanning format is described in Kimura U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,792. Baer U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,854 describes a second system for continuously displaying readable alphanumeric captions that are transmitted as digital data superimposed on a normal FM sound signal and that relate in program content to the conventional television information upon which they are displayed. These systems permit a viewer to view a primary program and a secondary program.
This prior art, too, is limited. It has no capacity to overlay any information other than information transmitted to all receiver stations simultaneously. It has no capacity to overlay any such information except in the order in which it is received. It has no capacity to cause receiver station computers to generate any information whatsoever, let alone user specific information. It has no capacity to cause overlays to commence or cease appearing at receiver stations, let alone commence and cease appearing periodically.
As regards the automation of intermediate transmission stations, various so-called “cueing” systems in the prior art operate in conjunction with network broadcast transmissions to automate the so-called “cut-in” at local television and radio stations of locally originated programming such as so-called “local spot” advertisements.
Also in the prior art, Lambert U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,522 describes a cable television system controlled by a minicomputer that responds to signals transmitted from viewers by telephone. In response to viewers' input preferences, the computer generates a schedule which determines what prerecorded, so-called local origination programs will be transmitted, when, and over what channels. The computer generates a video image of this schedule which it transmits over one cable channel to viewers which permits them to see when they can view the programs they request and over what channels. Then, in accordance with the schedule, it actuates preloaded video tape, disc or film players and transmits the programming transmissions from these players to the designated cable channels by means of a controlled video switch.
This prior art, too, is limited. It has no capacity to schedule automatically or transmit any programming other than that loaded immediately at the play heads of the controlled video players. It has no capacity to load the video players or identify what programming is loaded on the players or verify that scheduled programs are played correctly. It has no capacity to cause the video players to record programming from any source. It has no capacity to receive programming transmissions or process received transmissions in any way. It has no capacity to operate under the control of instructions transmitted by broadcasters. It has no capacity to insert signals that convey information to or control, in any way, the automatic operation of ultimate receiver station apparatus other than television receivers.
As regards the automation of ultimate receiver stations, in the prior art, U.S. Patent to Bourassin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,480 describes a dynamic interconnection system for connecting at least one television receiver to a plurality of television peripheral units. By means of a single remote keyboard, a viewer can automatically connect and disconnect any of the peripheral units without the need manually to switch systems or fasten and unfasten cabling each time. In addition, using a so-called “image-within-image” capacity, the viewer can superimpose a secondary image from a second peripheral unit upon the primary image on the television display. In this fashion, two peripheral units can be viewed simultaneously on one television receiver. Freeman et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,925 describes a multi-channel programming transmission system wherein subscribers may select manually among related programming alternatives transmitted simultaneously on separate channels.
This prior art, too, is limited. It has no capacity for interconnecting or operating a system at any time other than the time when the order to do so is entered manually at the system or remote keyboard. It has no capacity for acting on instructions transmitted by broadcasters to interconnect, actuate or tune systems peripheral to a television receiver or to actuate a television receiver or automatically change channels received by a receiver. It has no capacity for coordinating the programming content transmitted by any given peripheral system with any other programming transmitted to a television receiver. It has no capacity for controlling two separate systems such as, for example, an automatic radio and television stereo simulcast. It has no capacity for selectively connecting radio receivers to radio peripherals such as computers or printers or speakers or for connecting computers to computer peripherals (except perhaps a television set). It has no capacity for controlling the operation of decryptors or selectively inputting transmissions to decryptors or outputting transmissions from decryptors to other apparatus. It has no capacity for monitoring and maintaining records regarding what programming is selected or played on any apparatus or what apparatus is connected or how connected apparatus operate.
The prior art includes a variety of systems for monitoring programming and generating so-called “ratings.” One system that monitors by means of embedded digital signals is described in Haselwood, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,851. Another that monitors by means of audio codes that are only “substantially inaudible” is described in U.S. patent to Crosby U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,391. A third that automatically monitors a plurality of channels by switching sequentially among them and that includes capacity to monitor audio and visual quality is described in Greenberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,804.
This prior art, too, is limited. It has capacity to monitor only single broadcast stations, channels or units and lacks capacity to monitor more than one channel at a time or to monitor the combining of media. At any given monitor station, it has had capacity to monitor either what is transmitted over one or more channels or what is received on one or more receivers but not both. It has assumed monitored signals of particular format in particular transmission locations and has lacked capacity to vary formats or locations or to distinguish and act on the absence of signals or to interpret and process in any fashion signals that appear in monitored locations that are not monitored signals. It has lacked capacity to identify encrypted signals then decrypt them. It has lacked capacity to record and also transfer information to a remote geographic location simultaneously.
As regards recorder/player systems, many means and methods exist in the prior art for recording television or audio programming and/or data on magnetic, optical or other recording media and for retransmitting prerecorded programming. Video tape recorders have capacity for automatic delayed recording of television transmissions on the basis of instructions input manually by viewers. So-called “interactive video” systems have capacity for locating prerecorded television programming on a given disc and transmitting it to television receivers and locating prerecorded digital data on the same disc and transmitting them to computers.
This prior art, too, is limited. It has no capacity for automatically embedding signals in and/or removing embedded signals from a television transmission then recording the transmission. It has no capacity for controlling the connection or actuation or tuning of external apparatus. It has no capacity for retransmitting prerecorded programming and controlling the decryption of said programming, let alone doing so on the basis of signals that are embedded in said programming that contain keys for the decryption of said programming. It has no capacity for operating on the basis of control signals transmitted to recorder/players at a plurality of subscriber stations, let alone operating on the basis of such signals to record user specific information at each subscriber station.
As regards decoders and decryptors, many different systems exist, at present, that enable programming suppliers to restrict the use of transmitted programming to only duly authorized subscribers. The prior art includes so-called “addressable” systems that have capacity for controlling specific individual subscriber station apparatus by means of control instructions transmitted in broadcasts. Such systems enable broadcasters to turn off subscriber station decoder/decryptor apparatus of subscribers who do not pay their bills and turn them back on when the bills are paid.
This prior art, too, is limited. It has no capacity for decrypting combined media programming. It has no capacity for identifying then selectively decrypting control instructions embedded in unencrypted programming transmissions. It has no capacity for identifying programming transmissions or control instructions selectively and transferring them to a decryptor for decryption. It has no capacity for transferring the output of a decryptor selectively to one of a plurality of output apparatus. It has no capacity for automatically identifying decryption keys and inputting them to a decryptor to serve as the key for any step of decryption. It has no capacity for identifying and g recording the identity of what is input to or output from a decryptor. It has no capacity for decrypting a transmission then embedding a signal in the transmission—let alone for simultaneously embedding user specific signals at a plurality of subscriber stations. It has no capacity for distinguishing the absence of an expected signal or controlling any operation when such absence occurs.
Further significant limitations arise out of the failure to reconcile aspects of these individual areas of art—monitoring programming, automating ultimate receiver stations, decrypting programming, generating the programming itself, etc.—into an integrated system. These limitations are both technical and commercial.
For example, the commercial objective of the aforementioned monitoring systems of Crosby, Haselwood et. al., and Greenberg is to provide independent audits to advertisers and others who pay for programming transmissions. All require embedding signals in programming that are used only to identify programming. Greenberg, for example, requires that a digital signal be transmitted at a particular place on a select line of each frame of a television program. But television has only so much capacity for transmitting signals outside the visible image; it is inefficient for such signals to serve only one function; and broadcasters can foresee alternate potential for this capacity that may be more profitable to them. Furthermore, advertisers recognize that if the systems of Crosby, Haselwood and Greenberg distinguish TV advertisements by means of single purpose signals, television receivers and video tape recorders can include capacity for identifying said signals and suppressing the associated advertisements. Accordingly, no independent automatic comprehensive so-called “proof-of-performance” audit service has yet proven commercially viable.
As a second example, because of the lack of a viable independent audit system, each service that broadcasts encrypted programming controls and services at each subscriber station one or more receiver/decryptors dedicated to its service alone. Lacking a viable audit system, services do not transmit to shared, common receiver/decryptors.
These are just two examples of limitations that arise in the absence of an integrated system of programming communication.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.